


The cold

by Veto_power_over_clocks



Series: Decepticon Hot Rod AU [6]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: And we know what happens then, Decepticon Hot Rod AU, It's Hot Rod and Deadlock being Decepticon boyfriends, M/M, Then Hot Rod tries to get the Matrix back to the Autobots, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 23:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16607648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veto_power_over_clocks/pseuds/Veto_power_over_clocks
Summary: It was going to be fine. Deadlock had said so dozens, hundreds of times through the years, before battles that were certain to cost them far more lives than a leader should be willing to spare, after fights that left even Deadlock barely able to stay on his feet, during restless moments in which Hot Rod looked around and Deadlock could see his doubts on his face.





	The cold

**Author's Note:**

> **Discord server:** *start talking about Hot Rod being a Decepticon and he and Deadlock being Decepticon boyfriends. Then Deadlock has to see him "die" when Megatron shoots him for trying to get the Matrix back to the Autobots*
> 
>  **Me:** *writes a bit about the idea, Writer Mode activates*
> 
>  **You:** *seeing the product of ~1,5 hours of writing*

It was going to be fine. Deadlock had said so dozens, hundreds of times through the years, before battles that were certain to cost them far more lives than a leader should be willing to spare, after fights that left even Deadlock barely able to stay on his feet, during restless moments in which Hot Rod looked around and Deadlock could see his doubts on his face.

“It’s going to be fine,” Deadlock had said so many times, in so many different contexts – breathless laughter before doing something extremely stupid, concerned murmurs of hidden fear whenever one of them was injured, whispers into Hot Rod’s audial before falling into recharge – although none as frequent as staying up late, fingers entwined as Hot Rod signaled his worries to Deadlock about how he didn’t like the direction the Decepticons had taken, how this wasn’t what either of them had signed up for.

They never spoke of those doubts aloud. Hot Rod had tried to, ages ago, but as soon as he'd understood the direction the conversation was taking, Deadlock had begged him to stay quiet.

“Soundwave might hear you,” he'd whispered, although his fears had been greater than Soundwave; his fears were five bloodthirsty mechs who wouldn’t look kindly on a member of the Decepticons daring to question the cause, and the possibility of being killed by them before being able to mercy kill their intended victim. His fears were always the many ways in which Hot Rod’s warm, radiant, kind spark could get him killed.

Hot Rod had closed his mouth and looked at him with pleading eyes, so Deadlock had offered his hands and allowed Hot Rod to press every single one of his doubts into them, leaning over to hide them from any intruders that might have some knowledge of chirolanguage. You could never be too careful.

“It’s going to be fine,” Deadlock had said, before changing the position of their hands from communication to comfort; simple hand-holding meant to reassure and tether. He'd told _himself_ that it’d be fine, because to believe otherwise would mean… It would mean thinking of the possibility of Hot Rod leaving the Decepticons. The possibility of Hot Rod leaving _him_. What would happen then? Would the DJD get to Hot Rod, or would Deadlock be able to kill him before that happened? Would they meet in the battlefield and have to decide whether or not to spare each other?

Or would Deadlock follow him and his warm, radiant, kind spark to wherever he decided to go, support him in whichever stupid decision he took? Hot Rod is the reason Deadlock never doubts: if Deadlock left, Hot Rod might not follow him.

No, it would be fine. Hot Rod wouldn’t leave. He wouldn’t risk his own life like that; not when he knows how much he means to Deadlock, not after years of companionship, hungry kisses after battle, soft smiles in the morning and caresses at night. It would be fine, the war would end, and they’d be together.

.

.

Deadlock should have known better than to underestimate Hot Rod’s warm, radiant, kind spark. Of course he wouldn’t stand still, of course he’d try to do what he thought was right, of course he’d try to get the Matrix back to the Autobots, horrified as he’d been for so long of what the Decepticons had become.

He’d known with absolute certainty that Hot Rod had been about to do something stupid, and he’d followed him. He’d been a moment too late, half a step too far behind. Or perhaps he’d been just fast enough to see what he had to see: Megatron shooting Hot Rod. Hot Rod floating off into the endless void of space.

Even though he knows it’s useless, Deadlock runs and reaches out. Truth be told, he’s barely thinking; he’s just reacting.

The few thoughts he has are these: What’s the point of the cause if Hot Rod isn’t there to see its triumph? Why follow a leader that could easily snuff Hot Rod’s warm, radiant, kind spark without a second thought?

He’s distantly aware of Megatron’s presence behind him. Deadlock could try to kill him; try to avenge the only hope he’d had for after the war ended. The reality is that Megatron will shoot him before he finishes turning around, so he stays in his place.

Once, back when their relationship had been about mutual help, before Hot Rod had taken hold of Deadlock’s spark, Deadlock asked Hot Rod what exactly he believed he could protect Deadlock from.

“The cold,” Hot Rod said; then he grinned. Deadlock rolled his eyes.

Now, watching Hot Rod’s lifeless body drift away, Deadlock thinks about how right he’d been. He feels numb, his spark’s frozen, and the only thing he’s certain of is that he will live long enough to see Megatron die.

After that, he’ll surrender to the ice.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos are always appreciated, comments feed my soul and make my day.
> 
> If you liked this fic and feel like promoting it, would you consider reblogging [this post](http://veto-power-over-fanworks.tumblr.com/post/180055189185/the-cold)? Thank you!


End file.
